Potter Until Dawn
by Ninja Master
Summary: A group of friends return to the Black Forest lodge after the death of their friends Ginny and Luna. But all hell breaks out their winter trip to the mountains.


Ginny looks through the window of the kitchen. Hagrid, who sights the lodge, while holding a machete. Ginny's friends are at the kitchen discussing about the prank.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this."

"Shhh…shhh…shhh…"

Harry arguing with them.

"Don't guys think this is a little bit cruel?"

"Oh come on, she deserves it."

"It's not her fault that she has a huge crash on Cedric -"

"Luna's been making moves on him. I'm just looking for my girl Draco."

Lavender leaves the kitchen, and Draco, Cedric, and Harry fallow her.

"Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he's belongs to everyone… Cedric is my man."

"Hey, Draco, I'm nobody's man."

"Whatever you say, Darling!"

Draco, Lavender, Cedric, Dean, and Hermione head to the guest room, while Harry climbs up stairs to find and warn Luna. In the other room, the group of pranksters hide. Hermione laughs as she crouches behind a partition, Dean hides inside the cabinets, and Lavender and Draco hides under the bed, while Cedric waits for Luna in the room. Draco and Lavender chuckles under the bed.

"Oops!... She's here… Shh!"

Luna holds a candle while she finds Cedric in the lodge. She goes, and enters to the where the others are hiding and where Cedric is waiting for her.

"Cedric? It's Luna."

"Hey, Luna."

Ginny staring through the window silently in the kitchen, both Ron and Neville passed out after drinking too much. Outside the lodge, Hagrid leaves. She saw something, and took suspicion of it.

"Hey… Did you see that? Dad said it'd just be us this weekend, Ron?"

She turns to see Ron passed out. Ginny walks around the the kitchen a bit. She picks up an empty bottle of beer.

"Jeez, Ron. Once again brother you've out done us all."

She shakes Ron a little. Ginny finds a page with a note. She reads the letter written by Cedric. Luna, you look so damn hot with that shirt… but you're even hotter out of it. Come to the guest room at 2:00 A.M. ;-) Cedric, XXX

"Oh my god. What's our native sister get herself into now?"

"I got your note."

"Glad you could make it."

Both of them smile to each other.

"Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from here."

Luna is about to take off her blouse.

"Ohhhhh hell yeah."

Luna takes off her blouse. Draco and Lavender see Luna were shocked.

"Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off!"

Luna notices..

"What…? Oh my god!"

Luna hides her chest with her arms, and hands. The others come out from their hiding places.

"Dean? What are you doing here?!"

"Uh, I'm sorry, Luna, this all got out of hand, but…."

Harry finally entered the guest room.

"Luna, hey, honey…. Don't it's just a…"

"Cedric…!"

Luna exits the guest room and runs out of the lodge.

"Stupid prank."

"Uh…damn!"

Harry angered.

"You guys are jerks. You know that?"

Harry also exits the room, and calls out for Luna.

"LUNA!"

Ginny, who is still reading the letter. She then looks at the window, but noticed Luna running outside. She was surprised, and shocked. Ginny tries to wake up Ron.

"Ron! RON! Fuck."

Ginny runs out the lodge to find the others.

"Guys! There's someone outside! What the hell…?"

Harry exits the lodge, with the other pranksters, who are looking for Luna.

"Luna!"

Ginny catches up, and shoves Cedric out of her way to look for Luna around.

Ginny angrily.

"What's going on? Where's my sister going?"

"Ugh, it's fine… She just can't take a joke…"

"It was just a prank, Luna!"

"What did you do?!"

"We were messing ground, Ginny…. It wasn't serious –"

"You JERKS!"

Ginny runs into the woods to search for Luna.

"Luna! LUNA!

Ginny disappears as she runs into the woods, while she walks, snow falls and fog blows swiftly.

"So… Should we go after her?"

"Y'know I kinda think you're the LAST person she wants to see right now, Cedric."

Ginny while running into the woods find Luna.

"Oh shit."

She finds foot prints in the snow and continues to run.

"Dammit, Luna… Where are you?"

Ginny sees a shadow and follows after it with her phone as a flash light.

"Luna!?

As she wonders through the woods, a deer runs by her.

"Hello?! Hellooo?!"

Along the way, she finds a totem. The vision shows her and Luna's deaths.

Hagrid uses the flame thrower at something behind the trees.

"What the hell was that?"

She sees someone behind some trees sitting in the snow. She yells out.

"Luna? Luna?! Hello? Luna!"

She finds her sister finally at last.

"Oh my God you must be freezing."

Ginny comes towards to Luna, removing and giving her coat to her.

"Here take my coat."

Luna stands up and takes the coat.

"I'm such an it idiot! I'm so dumb…"

something has them in its with its heat signature. They then later hear a screech.

"Luna…?"

"Ginny…?"

They both ran from the screech. They reach the bridge, but Luna falls.

"Luna!"

Ginny helps Luna stand up again, but they run, Ginny's phone falls through the bridge floor boards. They continue running until they stop, due the dead end at the cliff they have reached toward.

"Oh Meriln's beard!"

Both of them hold each other hands, and move backwards from the thing that is coming for them at the cliff's end.

"No!"

The thing still got them in its heat signature vision.

"No! Shit! No… Get back!"

Luna and Ginny's hand holding each other digitally and frightened.

"Fuck!"

Luna and Ginny are about to fall.

"NO! ARGH!"

Both of them fall, but Ginny hold onto the branch attached under the cliff. They still managed to still survive for awhile, suddenly, flames were showing beneath them.

"Hold on!"

Hagrid found both of them, and lends them his hand.

"I'm so sorry…"

Ginny looks at Hagrid's hand and then at her sister. The branch snaps, sending them to their deaths. As Ginny falls, her back slams against a rock, cashing fatal injuries, she tumbles down into the mines, and her corpse lands next to Luna's dead body. Luna's corpse's eyes remain open after death…


End file.
